


And We're Live

by alienmoths



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Camboy Milo, Intersex Character, Intersex Milo, Lingerie, Masturbation, Milo isn't an innocent lil baby anymore, Sex Toys, Slutty Milo, camboy, dildo, sex cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienmoths/pseuds/alienmoths
Summary: Everyone thinks that Milo is just an innocent little country boy who has never had a horny thought in his entire life. Little do those people know what Milo does on a near nightly basis.
Kudos: 7





	And We're Live

50  
100  
200  
500  
1,000

  
The number of viewers on Milo’s live stream multiplied every second, the chat going wild with their predictions for what was in store for them today. Milo would always start the streams with a shot of his empty bed, giving him some extra time to make sure everything was ready. This time was no different.  
After 7 minutes of nothingness, Milo finally appeared on screen, sitting down on the edge of his bed, fully clothed in his gym leader uniform. His cheeks were dusted pink and he was visibly nervous. He always was at the start.

  
“Oh my...there’s so many of you here tonight...I hope I put on a good show for you all.” He said with a slight grin. “It’s a good thing I ordered some things I think you’ll all like.” He gave the camera a wink as he grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing a bra underneath.  
Milo was well known for having a large chest, and the tightly fitting bra only accentuated it. The vast majority of his tits were exposed, showing off a very nice amount of cleavage. He bit his lip and cupped his hands beneath his chest, pushing them upwards and together, making them look even bigger than before. “It was so hard finding something that would fit these big fat tits..” He said in a whiny voice, looking at the camera with Yamper-eyes. “It’s still a bit too tight though...I guess that’s just the price I have to pay for being this well endowed.” He shrugged as he began playing with his tits, rolling them in his hands, making them look as though they were about to spill out of the bra.

  
The chat was full of comments talking about how badly they wanted to suck and fuck Milo’s massive tits. How they wanted to cum all over them and his pretty face. How they wanted to tease and torture them until Milo was begging for mercy.  
Milo bit his lip as he read the comments, imagining all those different scenarios, as he continued to play with himself. He slipped a hand underneath the bra and circled his thumb around one of his nipples before pinching it. He tilted his head back and gently twisted and pulled the sensitive pink bud while his other hand slipped down between his legs. He cupped his hand over his crotch and began palming himself through his shorts.

  
“Yes...nnngh...fuck…” He moaned as he felt his hard cock straining against his clothing. “Guess I should finish showing off what I bought before I get too distracted..” He chuckled softly, pulling his hands away. He stood up, facing the camera, and pulled down his shorts, stepping out of them and kicking them away once they were to his ankles. Underneath, he was wearing a pair of pink panties, matching his bra. His hard cock strained against the delicate fabric as he showed himself off, turning around to reveal his large ass. Much like the bra, the panties did a poor job containing Milo’s fat asscheeks, but nobody minded that.  
Milo ran his hands up his sides, then back down to his ass, grabbing his large cheeks and playing with them. He bounced them, squeezed them, smacked them, and more, all while letting out soft moans, which may not have even gotten picked up by his microphone.

  
“I bet you all wish I could ride your dick...Grind my fat ass up against you…” He grinned as he gave his ass a harsh smack. “You wish…” He resisted a chuckle as he turned back around to face the camera. “I may not have one of your dicks, but I think I have something better.” He winked as he reached for something off-camera. Moments later, he brought the mystery item into view.

  
In Milo’s hands was a large, bright pink dildo. It was thicker than his wrist and had to be, at the very least, 11 inches long. It had a slight upwards curve, plus a knot at the bottom, only adding to its already impressive width. The shaft was also full of ridges and thick veins. “What do you all think of my new toy?” He asked with a smile.  
The chat absolutely loved it, begging for Milo to hurry up and fuck himself with it already. Milo merely laughed at all the requests. “I’m glad you like it as much as I do.” He smiled, setting the toy down on his bed. “But before I fuck myself with it...I think I need to prepare myself.” He explained as he sat down on the bed.

  
Despite nobody asking for it, he removed the bra. He enjoyed how it looked, but it was just too uncomfortable to keep on. Luckily, nobody minded, because it just gave them all a better view of his tits. Milo hummed softly and spread his legs open, revealing a dark wet spot on the panties. “God...I’m so fucking wet already…” He said softly as he pressed two fingers against his clothed slit. He ran them up and down, only making his panties get wetter and wetter until the dark spot had doubled in size. He took notice of this and pulled his fingers away. He stood back up, right in front of the camera, and slowly began pulling the panties down. His cock eagerly sprang free from its confinement as his wet pussy was exposed. He tossed the panties aside, laid back down on the bed, and readjusted the camera so that it was fixated on his wet cunt. He hummed softly as he spread the plump lips of his pussy apart, showing off how wet he was, and how his cute pink pussy glistened.

  
Once again, he began rubbing two fingers between his wet pussy lips, getting them slicked up. He slowly pulled them away, small strings of his juices connecting them to his cunt. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them tenderly, lapping his tongue around them as he tasted himself. He pulled his fingers out with a satisfying pop, then went back to fingering himself. This time, the two fingers slid inside of him, curling them upwards to press against his g-spot. He tilted his head back as his free hand grabbed for something off-camera, eventually retrieving a small bullet vibrator. He turned it on and pressed it against his clit as he slipped another finger inside. “Fuck…” He moaned, trying to push his head back further into the mattress.

  
He spread his fingers apart before he began quickly pumping them, making a loud squelching sound each time due to how wet he was. “Fuck...yes...please…” He moaned as he pressed the vibrator against his clit harder, making his body shudder. “Yes...yes...just like that...oh…” The speed of his fingers increased, and he curled them further, brutally attacking his g-spot.  
A numbing wave of heat rushed over him as his eyes rolled back. “Cumming-!!” He moaned out as he pulled his fingers out of his cunt, followed by a steady stream of liquid, squirting all over his hand. He panted softly and turned the bullet vibrator off, tossing it somewhere off to the side. “Oh jeez…” He started as he sat back up. “I’m such a mess..” He chuckled softly, looking at his wet hand.

  
The chat, of course, was going wild, with people saying how hot Milo was, how much they wanted to fuck his cunt, and how much they wanted to fill him up with their cum. Milo smiled in response to all the messages and began licking his hand clean of all his juices, humming softly as he did so. Once it was clean, he turned his attention back to the pink dildo. “I think it’s time to move on, don’t you?” He asked innocently as he stood the dildo upon his bed.  
Milo positioned himself above the dildo, biting his lip in anticipation. He then closed his eyes and began slowly lowering himself down onto it. He whined softly and placed his hands down in front of him to keep his balance. “Fuck...it’s so big…” He whimpered as he continued lowering himself. For whatever reason, he thought it was a good idea to take it dry. It certainly wasn’t. Especially with how thick it was.

  
Once he had taken about half of the dildo, he paused, giving himself a few seconds to breathe, before he took a deep breath and slammed himself down, taking in the rest of the dildo just above the knot. He let out a loud cry as the dildo deeply penetrated him, the veins on it digging into his sensitive walls. Small tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he let out choked moans. “Fuck-!! It’s so fucking deep-!!!” His fingers curled into the sheets below him as he began ever so slowly raising and lowering his hips, the dildo somehow feeling bigger each time.

  
In the chat, there were surprisingly a couple of people who showed concern for the man, hoping that he didn’t severely hurt himself. However, those concerns were drowned out by the sea of comments telling Milo to just fuck himself already. Luckily for Milo, his vision was so clouded by pain and pleasure, that he couldn’t even read the chat.  
He placed his hand on his stomach, which was adorned with freckles and stretch marks, and gently pressed against it. “Oh my fucking-“ He gasped out as one of the dildo’s veins rubbed against his g-spot. “I can feel it….” He mumbled as he felt the faint outline of the dildo against his hand. It wasn’t visually noticeable, due to the small amount of pudge on his stomach, but he could definitely feel it, which encouraged him to fuck himself on it faster.

  
The hand on his stomach slid down to his aching cock, which hadn’t even been touched the entire time. He held the shaft just below the head and swirled his thumb over the tip, making his body shudder. “O-Oh god…” He moaned softly as he gently squeezed his cock, making it twitch. “I’m gonna cum..” He said shakily, pulling his hand away from his cock. He placed both hands down in front of him, bracing himself, then began bouncing his ass up and down the dildo at an insane speed. He didn’t care about the pain. The pleasure was so much stronger. His body shook as another wave of heat overtook him, and to ensure his orgasm, he slammed himself down on the silicone cock, knot and all.

  
Milo cried out and tossed his head back as his eyes rolled into his skull and his own cock and cunt twitched. His juices flowed down the base of the dildo and onto the bed. He panted heavily and fell back onto his bed, the dildo still inside of him. His hair was a mess, his face was sweaty, and his thighs were soaked with his own perverted juices.  
After a few minutes of just laying there, trying to catch his breath, Milo slowly took the dildo out, a small strand of his own cum connecting it to his cunt for a moment. He repositioned the camera once again to fixate on his cunt. He spread his labia apart, showing off his wet, fucked open pussy.  
A few minutes passed, and he moved the camera once more, this time focusing on his flushed and sweaty face. “I hope you all enjoyed the show..” He said softly. “But I need a nap…” He smiled nervously and blew a kiss to the camera before shutting off the live stream.


End file.
